Birthday Antics
by Shadow's Vale
Summary: It's Munch's birthday and the squad is throwing him a party, but what happens when noone remembers it?
1. Before The Party

**Disclaimer: SVU is not mine.**

**AN: Ok. 50 of the credit for this story goes to my mom, who has been helping me with ideas and such. Also, I know the first two chapters are going to be a little short, but it's because they are setting things up for later. You'll see what I mean.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

John Munch walked into the precint of the 1-6. He was, as usual, the first one there. He sighed and proceeded to do his usual routine. He started some coffee, headed to the lockers, put his things away, and situated himself at his desk. Turning on his computer, he sat back, placing his hands behind his head.

_What kind of preversion are we going to deal with today?_ He wondered.

Looking down at his watch, he noticed the date, yet again. A date he always dreaded. His birthday. Munch sighed just as his partner walked into the room.

"What's wrong with you today?" Fin asked, knowing full well the answer to his question, although Munch didn't know that.

"The usual" Munch said, not wanting to tell him. Fin just shook his head.

_He'll lighten up when he realizes we're throwing him a party._ Fin thought.

About ten minutes later, Olivia Benson walked into the room, greeting Munch and Fin.

"Where's Elliot? He's usually here by now." Suddenly, Olivia's phone beeped, telling her she had a text message. It was from Fin.

_Elliot's stopping by to pick up Munch's birthday present on his way in._

Olivia smiled and nodded at Fin. Munch raised an eyebrow, wondering what their exchange ment.

"Who was that from?" Munch asked.

Olivia looked over at him. "Oh, it was from Elliot." she said smiling.

"Sure" Munch replied, not believing a word the younger detective said.

-----

By the time Elliot arrived, the precint was alive and kicking. He, like his co-workers, went through his daily routine and went to work. Olivia leaned in to whisper in Elliot's ear, "Did you get it?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yep. It's in the Captain's office." Olivia smiled and went back to her desk.

Munch, not hearing the conversation, thought outloud, "I wonder what she said to him?" Smiling, he looked at Fin. "You think their finally going to get together?"

Fin just rolled his eyes. "The day they hook up is the day I become white."

Munch laughed at this comment.

-----

By mid-day the squad was up to their ears in paperwork, all the while trying to work a case that involved a three year old being sexually abused by his step-dad. The case had taken a toll on Olivia, who was now in the cribs, trying to work out the tension in her neck. Elliot came to see how she was doing.

"You ok?" he asked soothingly.

"Yeah" she practically whispered. "I'm fine."

Elliot sat down beside her and began to help her work on her neck.

"I don't understand how his mother didn't see it." she said. "How could she not see him withdraw?"

Elliot had no answer, so he just continued to massage Olivia's neck and sholders. She sighed. "Mmm thanks, El."

"Hey, no problem."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to work off some tension at the party tonight." With that she and Elliot walked out of the cribs and back to their desks.

--------------------------------------------------

**Ok. How was that so far? If you read, please review. :)**


	2. Let's Party!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, and again not mine. :(**

**AN: I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I'm having a blast writing it. Maybe that's because I know what's coming. :D Again, I know this is a short chapter.**

---------------------------------------------------

The Captain sent Munch on an errand with Fin, while he, Olivia, and Elliot started to decorate the precint. Olivia, having the smallest fingers, blew up and tied off balloons. Elliot hung up the banners and streamers, and Cragen put a table cloth over some desks and set up the snacks. They couldn't wait to see the look on Munch's face when he realized someone knew and remembered it was his birthday.

----

Munch and Fin were stuck in traffic. Munch blamed Fin for taking his "shortcut" back to the precint. He held his head, feeling lightheaded.

"Munch, you ok?"

"Yeah, I think it was a bad idea to skip lunch."

"Of course it was, food is fuel for your body. Ya need it."

----

Back at the precint, the other's were setting up a table with the gifts. Each ot them hoped the gifts wouldn't spark any theories out of him.

Melinda, who was visiting her family in Vermont; Casey, who was stuck in court; and Huang, who was being visited by his boyfriend, couldn't make it to the party.

As Elliot helped the Captain carry the gifts to the table, he suddenly grabbed the doorknob for support.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" Cragen asked.

"Uh, just a little lightheaded. I'll be fine."

"You wanna go home and take it easy?"

"No. It's Munch's party. I promise, I'm fine. See? I feel better already." Elliot carried the gifts to the table.

----

Munch was finally relieved that they had gotten back to the station house.

"Fin, next time we go somewhere, don't EVER take that shortcut again." He said, slightly agitated.

"Sorry man."

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off. It was quiet. "Did everyone to home already?"

"I don't know. Let's find out."

As they rounded the corner, the lights came on.

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOHN!"

Munch's eyes got wide, then he smiled. "How did you guys know? I never told any of you."

"Your sister sent you a card, but it was handed to me by mistake."

Munch looked at him. "You read my mail?"

Fin shruged. "Only when it's from a woman."

Munch just shook his head. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd be pissed right now."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone your birthday?" Cragen asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Well, something bad always happens on my birthday and I thought if you didn't know, then maybe you guys would be safe."

Olivia laughed, "John, we're not going to get hurt just because it's your birthday."

Munch raised an eyebrow. "Just wait."

----

The squad had a great time. Munch opened his presents, and out of curtisy to his friends, he kept his theories to himself. As Elliot was lighting the candles on Munch's birthday cake, Olivia stumbled backward into her chair, feeling dizzy. This had gone unnoticed. She shruged it off as the squad continued to party well into the night.

-------------------------------------

**What do you think? **

**Here's a little spoiler:**** Someone is going to find themselves in a unusual situation next chapter. :D **

**If you read, please review.**


	3. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**AN: Aw. Only one review. All well. I'll post it just for you!**

**Yay! A not so short chapter! Ok, remember someone is going to find themselves in a unusual situation in this chapter. :D Enjoy.**

-----------------

Olivia stirred, slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes trying to figure out where she was. Cardboard boxes and metal shelves. Olivia realized she was in the precint's supply closet...and she was naked. She picked herself up off the floor.

_What the hell happened last night?_

She listened. She didn't hear anyone. She felt for the light switch. As she flipped it on, she began to shiver. Looking around she noticed her clothes scattered all over the tiny room. Her shirt was lying next to the door, her bra was strung up on a shelf, her pants were lying on a cardboard box, and her panties were hanging from the single light fixture. No sign of her coat, socks, or shoes.

She put on her shirt and pants. She tucked her panties into her left pocket and her bra in her right. Slowly she opened the door and took a peek outside. The hall was clear. She stepped out and cautiously headed to the lockers. When she got there, Elliot was putting his things away.

Noticing her, he said, "Didn't you wear that yesterday? And where are your shoes?"

Not wanting to discuss it at the moment, Olivia said, "I'll explain later".

Olivia got her spare outfit out ot the locker and headed for the shower. She adjusted the water temperature and just let the water wash over her for a few minutes.

_How did I end up in the supply closet and why was I nude? Did I have sex with someone?_

These questions plagued her mind as she washed up. Once she was clean, she dried herself off and got dressed. Thank God she was used to having a spare set of clothes and toiletries on hand. Living with her mother, Olivia go used to saving things at friends houses so she'd be prepared to show up and stay the night on a moments notice. Still without shoes, Olivia walked to her desk, sock-footed. Her coat was still on her chair.

The Captain came in a few minutes later to inform Olivia that she left her socks and shoes in the cribs.

_Why would they be in there when the rest of my clothes were in the supply closet?_

-----

Olivia had a difficult time focusing all day. When lunch time approached, she asked Elliot if he wanted to eat with her. She needed to find out what happened the night before.

Elliot and Olivia went to Pete's to eat. She didn't now how to go about probing him for information. He knew her way too well. Elliot, noticing her distracted expression, asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah" she said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"No your not. I can tell when something is bothering you, Liv. What's up?"

Olivia sighed, "Do you remember what happened at the party?" She bit at her bottom lip, waiting fo his answer.

"Part of it." he admitted. "I just figured we finally broke out the alcohol."

She stared at him, "What's the last thing you clearly remember?"

He stared off, lost in thought. "Carring the gifts to the table." He said finally. "That's weird. I know I didn't have alcohol before that." He looked at her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"You lighting the birthday candles."

"That must have been afterwards, because I don't remember that."

Olivia bit at her bottom lip again. "Do you think anyone else remembers?"

"I don't know, but we could always ask."

Olivia nodded. She was glad Elliot didn't ask for details on what made her ask. He was too busy trying to figure out why he couldn't remember.

----

Thirty minutes later, Elliot and Olivia returned to the precint. Olivia opted to talk to Fin first. She motioned for him to come to her desk. Confused, he came over to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Fin, do you remember what happened at the party?" Again, she bit at her lip.

"Not really. We must have gotten pretty wasted. Why?"

She swallowed. "I don't remember either. I was just trying to see who did."

Fin eyed her suspicously, but didn't push it. He figured Elliot had already done that. "Hey Munch, you remember much about your party?"

Munch looked confused. "My party?" Everyone looked at him.

"Your birthday party remember? Fin read the card your sister sent you." Olivia said.

"You read my mail?" Munch said, looking at Fin.

Ignoring that question, Fin asked, "What's the last thing you remember from yesterday?"

"Taking your 'shortcut' and being stuck in traffic." he said.

_So whatever caused me to forget affected everyone else._ Olivia thought. _Wait! The Captain! Maybe he remembers more._

Olivia got up and headed to the Captain's office. She knocked on the door, lightly.

"Come in"

"Cap? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." he said smiling.

Olivia smiled. "What do you remember from last night?"

"Everything that happened while I was there. Why?"

Olivia ignored the question. "You remember everything?"

"Yeah" he said confused. "Everything up untill I left early."

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows. "Why'd you leave early?"

"Started to feel dizzy and had a stomache ache. Too much sweets does that to me. Now you didn't answer my question. Why are you asking me if I remember anything? Don't you remember?"

Olivia shifted on her feet. "No. None of us remember the whole night. Hell, Munch doesn't remember ANY of it."

This time Cragen scrunched his eyebrows. "Why doesn't anyone remember?"

Olivia got a little defensive. "Captain, if I knew, then I wouldn't have to ask anyone."

"Sorry." he said. "I'm going to get Huang and Warner on this. I know you all didn't just drink too much. There was no alcohol at the party."

Olivia shook her head. "Well that blows Elliot and Fin's theory, but how are they going to help?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt." Cragen picked up his phone to make some calls.

--------------------------------------

**So? What do you think is causing all this memory loss? And what do you think happened to Olivia? **

**I'm trying to write two stories at once, and my dad is kind of going through something, so I'll update as soon as I can. **

**If you read, please review.**


	4. The Source

**Disclaimer: Is Fin white? Nope. Is SVU mine? Nope.**

**AN: Melonex is completely made up. I had to make it up so it could serve the purposes I needed it too. :)**

----------------------------------------------

Warner wasn't quite back from Vermont, so only Huang was able to show up. Everyone sat at their desks and the Captain took a seat at the back of the room. Huang paced around the room as he asked questions.

"Ok. Each of you have told me the last things you remember. Is there anything unusual you can remember? A smell or sound?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing from me." Munch shook his head.

Olivia shrugged. "Other than feeling a little dizzy, nothing sticks out."

Munch, Elliot, and Fin all looked at her.

"You felt dizzy?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. I kinda fell back into my chair, but it passed so..."

"Oh, My God!" Elliot exclaimed. "Now that I think about it, I felt a little lightheaded myself. I had to grab the Captain's doorknob to steady myself."

Olivia looked at him.

"I felt dizzy on our way back to the precint. I figured it was because I skipped lunch." Munch said.

"Oh man! We all felt dizzy right before we blacked out." Fin said.

Huang was lost in thought. "Did you guys eat or drink anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I know of." Munch said. "The only thing I remember having was some coffee that morning."

"Did everyone drink it?"

The squad all nodded, even the Captain.

"Hmmmmm" Huang thought he knew what it was, but he needed to be sure. "Do you still have the can the coffee came from?"

Munch nodded. "I used the last of it yesterday, but the trash hasn't been taken out yet."

Fin stared at Munch. "What the hell did you do to the coffee this time?"

"NOTHING! I swear!"

"It sounds like you were all exposed to Melonex." Huang said.

Elliot frowned. "What's that?"

"A new drug. It was named after the scientist who discovered it. It causes dizzyness, loss of appitite, and black-outs. The loss of appitite takes effect with in four hours after ingestion, which explains why Munch didn't eat lunch. The dizzyness and black-outs occur consecutively eight hours after ingestion."

"Explaining why we can't remember anything." Elliot summised.

Olivia bit her lip. "Does it cause changes in behavior?"

"It can. People who have been exposed to it have been known to become violent, overly emotional, and sexually promiscuous during their black-outs."

Olivia's eyes got wide. Huang noticed this. He collected the coffee can from the trash and had it sent to the lab for testing.

----

48 long hours passed as they awaited the results. Olivia was so distracted, she was falling miserably behind on her paperwork.

_That stuff makes people violent. Could I have been raped? Or was it consentual? Or did anything happen at all?_

Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. She told the Captain she'd be back. She got into the car and drove to Huang's office. As she rode the elevator, she kept taking deep breaths. She hoped he knew how to help her. She walked down the hall and stopped at his door. Knocking lightly, she considered turning around and heading back to the station. Huang opened the door. He wasn't suprised to see her. He knew something was on her mind.

"Hi, Olivia. Come in."

Olivia walked in and sat down. She was sweating ans shaking slightly.

"Did you want to talk?" Huang asked.

She took a deep breath. "The morning after Munch's party, I woke up in the supply closet."

"You did?"

"Yeah. That's not all. I was..."

"You were what?"

"Naked."

Huang nodded. "Your not sure how you got there or why."

Olivia nodded. "You said that Melonex causes people to be violent. Is it possible I was raped?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Did you have any physical brusies or wounds?"

"No."

"Then I don't think so. Your a detective, Olivia. I'm sure you could have figured that out on your own."

Olivia looked at the floor. "I know, but I have no memory of the night.."

Huang cocked his head. "I know your scared, Olivia. It's a scary thing to not be able to remember."

----

Olivia returned to the precint, feeling slightly better. At least she was pretty sure she wasn't raped.

Warner, who had made it back to New York that morning, walked into the room. "It's offical. The coffee can had traces of Melonex."

The squad looked up at her. "How'd it get there?" Cragen asked.

"Someone had to have put it there." Melinda said.

The squad exchanged glances. "Who'd do that?" Munch asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was had to have access to the can."

"That means someone at the precint?" Elliot asked.

Melinda sighed. "Looks like it."

-----

The detectives spent the next two months suspecting each other and trying to find answers. Elliot was convinced Olivia was in the clear. IAB got involved, attempting to defuse any future altercations before they happened. Each detective in the unit was questioned and had their apartments and financials checked. It would take weeks to process everything. Olivia hadn't been feeling well. She had been vomiting everyday for almost a week. The Captain finally had to insist on her seeing a doctor.

"Cap, I'm fine. I've probally just got the stomache flu."

"You will see a doctor today, otherwise your not coming back to work untill you do."

Reluctently, Olivia got her coat, took the paper the Captain wrote the doctor's address on, and left for his office.

Olivia sat in a cold waiting room. She didn't want to be here. Doctors made her uncomfortable. Finally the nurse called her name and she went into a room. The nurse took her temerature and such and told Olivia the doctor would be in shortly.

-----

Back at the precint, everyone was busy finishing paperwork. Elliot, who had been out on a call with Fin, noticed Olivia was gone.

"Hey, John. Where's Liv?"

"Cragen made her go to the doctors."

Elliot nodded. "She put up a fight didn't she?"

"This is Olivia were talking about. Of course she did."

Elliot smiled.

-----

Olivia walked out of the doctors office with a paper in her hand.

_Oh, My, God!_

She got in her car and drove back to the precint, lost in her own thoughts.

----

Olivia walked into the precint. She stopped at the doorway and just looked at the guys.

_Which one could it be?_

Elliot noticed her standing there. She was as pale as a ghost. "Olivia, are you ok?"

She swallowed and handed him the paper. "I'm pregnant, El."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. Did you guys like that? Someone suggested that they had been drugged. You were right, but who do you think is responsible?**

**Here's a little spoiler. There are a couple of twist involving Olivia's pregnacy. What do you think they might be?**

**If you read, please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you guys think the answers to the question I asked. :)**


	5. News From The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I wish. Unfortuately, my wishes haven't come true.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. Now, at the end of the last chapter, I told you guys that there are two twists to Olivia's pregnancy. In this chapter, you will find out one. Dani Beck appears in this chapter, but she's a good person. I apologize if you don't like Dani, but I needed another female detective to help Olivia.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot's jaw dropped. He shifted his gaze from the paper to Olivia and back again. He noticed the slight look of fear in her eyes.

"Olivia? I didn't know you were seeing anyone." He said it carefully, hoping not to upset her.

Olivia refused to look him in the eye. "I don't know who the father is." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Elliot didn't know how to respond. He'd have never guessed his partner was that type of person. Olivia noticed his change in expression.

"It happened at Munch's party. While I was blacked out."

Elliot let out a breath he had been holding. "So that means..."

"...it's one of you guys." Olivia finished, meeting Elliot's gaze. Elliot nodded.

----

Olivia knew the other guys had to be told what was going on. First, she needed to tell the Captain. He officially put her on desk duty untill the baby was born. Olivia was nervous about telling Fin and Munch that one of them could be a daddy.

"What?" Munch said, his eyes as big as baseballs.

"It's possible you or Fin fathered my baby." Olivia repeated, her morning sickness not helping the knot in her stomache.

Fin just sat there with his mouth slightly open, completely speechless.

"Look, when the baby is born, we can do a DNA test. I'll have Melinda take all the samples herself. Then we'll know." Olivia said.

All three guys nodded. Olivia had no idea what she was going to do untill then.

-----

_Desk duty sucks!_ Olivia though as she finished up the last of the paperwork on their most recent case. She had called Warner a few days ago to ask her if she was willing to help with the DNA test.

"No problem. Just let me know when."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks a million, Melinda."

"Your welcome! Has IAB gotten wind of your pregnancy?"

"Not yet, but Cragen says he can prove it wasn't anyone's fault, but the person who put that stuff in the coffee."

Melinda looked at her. "Have they figured out who it was yet?"

Olivia's smile faultered a little, "No. They've ruled out the Captain, Elliot, Me, and four others."

Melinda nodded. "I sure hope they figure it out soon."

-----

Olivia's morning sickness wasn't improving. She hoped it would stop soon. Elliot, Munch, and Fin tried to help in anyway they could. Munch would bring her crackers, Fin got her club soda, and Elliot would get her a blanket and pillow to make her more comfortable at her desk. She was thankful for everything they were doing for her.

-----

A few weeks after the inital shock, everyone went back to normal...well, almost. Dani Beck had been temporarily reassigned back to the unit to help Olivia with paperwork and to help keep an eye on her. Chester Lake was to be Elliot's temporary partner untill Olivia had the baby. Olivia wasn't thrilled with Dani at first, but after the first week, Olivia actually looked forward to seeing her everyday.

"I honestly don't know why the Captain wants me here. You seem quite capable of taking care of yourself." Dani said.

Olivia laughed. "He's always thought of me as his daughter. He's just trying to do what any father would. Besides, it's nice to know I'll have someone to talk to for the next six months."

Dani smiled. "So you really don't mind me being here?"

"No. I'm actually glad your here."

Olivia smiled. Dani was quickly becoming the sister she never had.

------

Olivia was offically six months pregnant. Three months to go before the DNA test. Today she had a doctor's appointment. She was going to drive herself, but Cragen insisted Dani take her.

"Cap, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself."

Cragen looked at her. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Dani's taking you. That's an order, Detective."

Olivia sighed. Dani could see the frustration on Olivia's face.

"He's only trying protect you." She looked to see if the Captain was in his office. "I'll tell you what; I'll go with you, but I'll let you drive."

Olivia looked up at her. A grin broke out across her face.

-----

Olivia pulled up to the doctor's office. Her and Dani decided to go out for ice-cream after the appointment. Today they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Olivia wanted to know so she could think of names and buy some more clothes in either pink or blue.

Since Elliot got the house in the divorce, he offered to let Olivia and the baby stay there untill he could help them find a place of their own. Olivia's small apartment she had now wasn't nearly big enough for a baby.

Olivia followed the nurse to a room. Dani stayed in the waiting room.

Doctor Anderson gave Olivia a full exam. Everything was good. Olivia was now waiting for him to come back and do the ultrasound. Something told Olivia she was having a boy.

Doctor Anderson came in. He put the cold gel on Olivia's stomache. Running the equipment over her stomache. Olivia searched the screen for the first sight of her baby. Olivia wished she knew who the father was. He should be allowed to share this experiance with her.

"Oh, my!" Doctor Anderson exclaimed.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, worried something was wrong.

"Look here."

Olivia looked hard at the tiny screen. Suddenly her eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. "Is that...?"

"Yes." Doctor Anderson said. "Twins. One boy and one girl."

Olivia just smiled and stared at the image of her children.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? TWINS!!!! That's twist number one. What do you think is twist number two? You'll find out in chapter 7 most likely. There's something that needs to be cleared up first.**

**SPOILER: You'll find out who drugged the coffee next chapter. :) Who do you think it could be?**

**If you read, please review. I'd love to hear your comments, good or not so good.**


	6. The Culprit

**Disclaimer: Nope. If they were, then E/O shippers wouldn't still be waiting. :)**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. (Well, at least it's been long for me. lol) I finally got this chapter done. I've been working with this one and another one at the same time. I'm tempted to start, yet, another one, giving me three stories in progress all at once. Maybe I'll wait. I don't know. We'll see.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the story. (And thanks to all those who reviewed. You don't know how much I truly enjoy them. :D)**

------------------------------

"Twins?" The Captain said.

Olivia nodded. "One of each." Olivia smiled. Everyone hugged her and told her they were happy for her.

Dani laughed. "I'm betting Elliot's the father. He's already proven he can produce twins."

Olivia laughed. "That he has."

"I'd be honored to be their father." Elliot said.

Olivia knew he ment every word. "Thanks, El." She said, her eyes sparkling with tears. _These damn hormones!_ Olivia thought. _They make me emotional as hell._

-----

Huang stopped by to congradulate Olivia later on that day. He also wanted to see how she was taking things. "Hey Liv."

"Hey" she said, smiling.

"I heard you were having two babies" he said, cocking his head and smiling.

Olivia grinned, showing her teeth. "Uh-huh".

"Congradulations! I'm happy for you." Olivia just smiled. "Everything going ok, otherwise?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Especially since they haven't figured out who drugged you guys six months ago."

Olivia's smile faultered. "I, uh, honestly didn't even think about that."

Huang just looked at her.

-----

Three weeks passed. Olivia was, of course, still on desk duty and it was driving her crazy. SHe couldn't interview victims or interrogate suspects or even go to the scene of a crime. All she could do was sit at her desk with her swollen belly, do paperwork, and chat with Dani all day.

"Who do you think did it?" Dani asked.

Olivia sat back, hands resting on her belly. "I don't know, I'm convinced Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen are clean. But..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Dani asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said, biting her bottom lip. "Something's missing. They've all but eliminated the entire precint, and they said we didn't have any unusual visitors that day."

"Maybe they drugged it on another day."

Olivia shook her head. "If they had, we would have been affected sooner. We use the coffee pot everday, and we used the same can the day before."

Dani sat back, lost in thought. "How do they know there were no unusual visitors?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we get all kinda of strangers coming in and out of here, reporting crimes or visiting detectives. There's no way anyone would have know weather one of the people who walked in was a visitor or victim."

"So we may never find out who it was then?" Dani said solemly.

-----

Elliot sat at his desk a few hours later, filling some paperwork on a current case. Olivia had stepped out for a moment to use the restroom. Elliot was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the man in the suit walked in. The man walked up to Olivia's desk, gaining Elliot's notice.

"May I help you?" Elliot said.

"Yes, I'm looking for Detective Benson." The man said, smiling at Elliot. However the smile made Elliot uncomfortable.

"She's stepped out for a moment, but I'm her partner Detective Elliot Stabler, maybe I could help you instead." Elliot offered.

"I know who you are, and no thanks, I'll just wait for Olivia." The man grabbed a chair and sat down next to Olivia's desk. Elliot kept his eyes on him, not trusting him for a moment.

-----

Olivia was headed down the hallway, back to her desk when she reconized Dean Porter sitting in the chair next to her desk.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to ever see you again, Porter."

Dean stood up and smiled. "Now is that anyway to treat an ex-boyfriend?" Dean asked.

Elliot's eyes widened. He knew Olivia briefly dated Porter, but had no idea this man was him. He'd have had him thrown out the moment he walked in had he known.

"Yes it is as a matter of fact. Especially wehn the ex-boyfriend in question is a jackass." Olivia shot back. "Leave now, Dean."

Dean just stood there. "I see your pregnant. Congrats."

Olivia glared at him. "That's not going to work." she said.

"What?" Dean asked, acting innocent.

"You know damn well what. Don't think you can come in here, act all loving and sweet and expect me to run back to you. Especially after what you said to me."

"I didn't say anything any normal boyfriend wouldn't say."

Olivia's eyes widened and a look of _"I can't believe you just said that"_ came across her face. "Normal boyfriends don't say, and I quote: _**"Now that we're dating, your going to have to dump that partner of yours. I don't trust him, and he's not going to come anywhere near you from now on."**_

Elliot felt and incredible urge to punch the hell out of Porter, but for the sake of his job, he just twitched in his seat.

Dean looked at Olivia. "I don't know how you would even know what a normal boyfriend would or wouldn't say, seeing as how I'm the only guy who's had a second date with you in the past nine years."

Suddenly Olivia's hand came to the side of Dean's face, leaving a very noticeable red handprint on his cheek. A shocked Dean rubbed his face. He began to walk out. As he reached the door he turned and said. "Tell the father he's a lucky man." Then he smirked and left.

"What the hell is that son-of-a-bitch smirking at?" Elliot said, angrly.

"I don't give a damn." Olivia said, she was trying to supress tears. Elliot walked over to Olivia and held her in an embrace, hoping to comfort her.

----

Cragen was pissed. He had the right mind to go over to IAB and... He couldn't believe they kept that from them. All this time of assuming there was no more leads. IAB witheld the unknown thumbprint on the inside of the lid. Agent Tucker claimed that they were trying to make sure it wasn't a cop's print before sharing the info with them. Cragen knew better. They only witheld it in hopes of being able to link it to a cop so they could arrest him/her and try to use the arrest to kiss the police commissioner's ass. He had aske each detective if they could recall the names of anyone they saw that day who didn't belong to the unit. He was able to compile a list of six names. Two were victims that Cragen knew for a fact were never alone while at the precint. One was a perp who was locked up his entire visit. That left three people to check. It was a long shot, but Cragen was willing to try.

-----

"Simon, I know you didn't do this and I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this, but we need to eliminate you." Olivia said, hoping her brother wouldn't be too upset for her asking for his fingerprints.

"Olivia, the last time I was questioned about illegal activities, I was almost arrested for something I didn't do."

Olivia sighed. "I know, Simon, but I promise I'll take your fingerprints down there personally. I'll even watch her run them."

Simon looked at his big sister and at his niece and nephew still growing inside her. He knew she needed answers. "Ok." He said.

----

Olivia watched as they declaired Simon innocent. She smiled. She knew it would come back as not a match.

----

Olivia sat across from Elliot, eating her ice-cream and sprinkles. Because she was always doing paperwork, she and Dani had some free time and Olivia spent her's watching Elliot work.

Melinda walked into the room. She didn't look too happy.

"Hey, Melinda. What's wrong?" Munch asked.

Melinda lifted the file in her hand. "There was a match on the fingerprint on the lid of the can."

Olivia stopped eating, her mouth still full of ice-cream.

"Who?" Munch asked, intensely listening.

Melinda took a deep breath. "I just want you to know I ran them three times."

"Who?" Olivia asked, once she swallowed.

"Kathy Jean Stabler."

---------

**DOINK DOINK**

**So Kathy's the one who put the Melonex in the coffee can. But why do you think she would do that:)**

**If you read, please review. Good or Not so good. Reviews make me smile.**


	7. Questioning Kathy

**Disclamier: NOT MINE :(**

**Ok. I've written the final two chapters to this. I don't know if I'll have them both typed and posted today, but I will try. My family is busy preparing to move at the end of the month. So I will try to find the time to update both my stories and possibly write new ones, but we'll see. I apologize for any spelling mistakes ahead of time. I'm kinda in a rush to type this.**

**On to the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kathy was now sitting in one of the more unpleasent interrogation rooms. Elliot, Dani, Fin, and the Captain were watching her through the one way mirror. She fidgited with the cuff of her shirt as she sat uncomfortably in the seat, looking around the tiny room. Elliot wanted so badly to interrogate her himself, but Cragen decided against it. Fin and Munch were going to interrogate her, but Munch was running late and the Captain was coming close to sending Dani in with Fin instead.

Elliot continued to watch her.

_Why would she do something like this?_ He wondered. _I know she's upset in regaurds to the divorce, but I never thought she was this mad._

He didn't know how she was even able to obtain Melonex. Only drug dealers and high security scientists had access to it. Elliot didn't think Kathy was the type to interact with drug dealers. Then again, Elliot didn't really know Kathy anymore, and hadn't for the past several years.

Munch finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late. Damn traffic on the bridge was stalled forever. So, we ready, Fin?"

"Let's do this."

-----

Munch and Fin opened the door and entered the room. Kathy looked up ath them, still fidgiting with her cuff.

"Hello, Kathy." Munch greeted her.

Kathy just smiled weakly.

"You know why we're here, so let's just cut the chit-chat." Fin said. "All we want to know is how you got the Melonex and why you drugged us."

Kathy looked at Fin with a defiant look. "I don't know what your talking about." she said.

"Don't play innocent. We have your fingerprint and finacials."

Kathy just looked at him, then went back to looking at the mirror. "It doesn't concern you." she said.

"Doesn't concern us?" Munch said. "Because of YOU we were drugged. How the hell is it not our concern?"

Kathy just folded her arms on the table and looked at the mirror. "It just doesn't."

-----

After a few hours, Munch and Fin still had no luck getting her to talk. She sat in silence and just looked at her own reflection.

"Cap, we gotta send Elliot in. He's got history with her. It might loosen her tounge." Dani said.

Cragen knew she was right. "Ok, but I'll be watching closely."

-----

Elliot opened the door and walked into the room. Kathy looked up at him and glared, then returned to her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, Kath." Elliot said.

"Piss off." she replied angrly.

"Can't do that. You always wanted to now what I do at work. Well, your about to find out part of it." He said.

"You gonna treat me like a perp?" she asked, a little shocked.

Elliot walked up to the empty chair. "I have no choice." he said, sitting down. "You drugged five cops, including me."

Kathy just smirked. "You had it coming anyway, Stabler."

Elliot raised his head a little. "Oh, did I?" he asked, trying to provoke her into talking.

She rolled her eyes and smirked again. "Don't pretend like your surprised. After what you did, you should have known I was going to retalliate."

Elliot knew where that comment stemmed from. "This is about the divorce isn't it?" he asked.

Kathy, enraged that he even had to ask, shouted, "YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT IS! You just up and left me AND your kids for that slut in there." She pointed at the mirror.

"First of all," Elliot began. "I only left you, YOUR the one who won't let me see the kids. Second, there is nothing going on between Olivia and me. Never has been. How come you can't seem to grasp that?"

Kathy gave a half-laugh. "He said you would deny it, but I know better. If there wasn't anything going on, then how come she has a swollen belly? Hmmm. Can't deny it now, Elliot."

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "Now, Olivia is only pregnant because of the drug. If you would have just moved on, then everything would be normal."

"Your a lier, Elliot."

Elliot was furious that she said that. "**I'M** a lier? **I'M** not the one who lied about the paternity of my son. **I'M** not the one who was juggling three men at once."

"Your trying to place the blame on me, just like he said you would."

Elliot shook his head. "Who?"

"My boyfriend. She screwed him over just like you screwed me."

Now it all made since. Elliot suddenly knew who she ment. "How long have you been dating Porter?" he asked.

"None of your damn business."

It was then Elliot realized why Dean smirked at them the day he came by. He knew Olivia wouldn't have any recollection of that night. Elliot was fuming, but he tried to remain calm.

"I don't know what lies Porter's been filling you with, but he's the one that screwed things up between himself and Olivia, not her."

Kathy stood up and moved to the other side of the room. "Of course you'd take her side. She'd quit giving you any if you didn't." Kathy spat.

"Unfortuantely for me, she's not giving me any anyways." Elliot spat back, before catching his slip.

"AH HA! You just admitted it!"

"I didn't admit anything." Elliot said.

Kathy laughed. "You just said, _'Unfortuantely for me, she's not giving me any anyways'_. That tells me right there that you left me for her."

Elliot knew she wasn't going to let go of the slip he made. "Ok. Yes, I have romantic feelings for Olivia, but it's not why I left you. I left you because you were cheating and lieing to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the last one up as soon as possible.**

**If you read, please review.**


	8. Birth Day

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, but not in real life. :P**

**Ok. Final chapter. I think I might have rushed this chapter due to the move and all, but I hope it still came out well. Let me know what you think.**

**Again, I apologize ahead of time for any spelling mistakes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They booked Kathy and sent her to lock-up untill arraignment. They know now how Kathy got access to the Melonex. Dean worked for FBI. He had connections to high level scinetist, although it was Kathy's credit card used to puchuse it.

"How are we going to pin Porter to this?" Olivia asked, fuming from the discovery. She hadn't heard Elliot's confession.

"I don't know if we can." Casey said sadly. "We have no physical evidence to link him and he's an FBI agent. There's no way we're going to be able to nail him with what we've got, which is nothing."

"This is bull." Elliot spat as he rose from his seat and left the room.

Cragen just watched everyone's frustration build.

-----

It had been two months since Kathy's arrest. The squad was getting more and more frustrated when it came to Dean Porter. Olivia had more on her mind than everyone else. She was now nine months pregnant. She knew she could go into labor at any time now. She wasn't even supposed to be at the precint, but she refused to keep herself locked up in her apartment.

Everyone, including Olivia, felt cheated knowing Porter was more than likely going to walk. Olivia sighed.

Suddenly, something Elliot was saying made her think. "...It's his revenge on her." Elliot had said.

_What if he's the father?_ Olivia thought. _He knew we'd be unable to remember. He could have easily showed up and took advantage of the situation, or it could have been his plan all along._

Elliot noticed Olivia's eyes had gotten wet and her color was nearly gone. "Liv? What's wrong?" Elliot asked, a hint of panic and fear in his voice. He was afraid something was wrong with the babies.

Olivia swallowed and bit her lip. "He knew we'd be drugged." She said. "What if he's the father?" She whispered the last three words.

Elliot didn't want to think about that possiblity, but he knew she had a valid point. He simply held her close.

-----

Two days later, the squad was assembled into the hospital wating room. Elliot and Cragen paced the floor, Fin sat in a chair and tapped his foot nervously, and Munch just kept looking down the hallway.

Olivia had gone into labor a few hours ago, but the doctor wouldn't let all of them go in. Olivia's mohter was the one in the delivery room, with a video camera. Serena figured it was the best way for the father to be a part of the birth, since at the moment, they didn't know who that was.

A few minutes later, Serena came inot the waiting room, smiling. "They're all fine. My baby is a very strong woman, I can tell you that." Serena said, half-laughing. Everyone just smiled.

-----

Once Olivia and the babies were cleaned up, everyone crowded he hospital room. The little girl looked like Olivia. The little boy had a head of dark hair. Both kids were white.

"Well, I guess that rules me out, huh?" Fin said laughing.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." Olivia said.

The little boy squirmed in Serena's arms. "What is it, buddy?" she cooed. "What? You want a name?"

Serena looked at Olivia, who just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Mom, your definately one of a kind." Olivia said.

"What are your going to name them?" Cragen asked.

Olivia looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Julia Elizabeth." Olivia said. "And I'd like to name him after his father, so just to be sure I do, his name is going to be Johnathan Elliot."

She hoped Elliot or Munch was the father, she didn't want to be linked to Dean for the rest of her life.

-----

A week later, Olivia was sitting on her couch, waiting for the call from Warner. She'd know today who fathered her kids. Julia cried out, wanting a bottle. Olivia got up and walked into the bedroom.

"Come on, Sweetie. It's ok." Olivia said.

As she got the bottle ready, there was a knock at the door. She cradled Julia and opened it. There stood Warner, Elliot, and Munch. Olivia nodded and let them in, as she fed Julia her bottle.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

Warner shook her head. Olivia's blood suddenly ran cold. _Dean's the father._ she thought. She swallowed.

Warner took a deep breath. "Elliot is Julia's father."

Olivia stared at Warner. "What about Johnathan?"

Warner smiled and kind of laughed. "Munch."

Olivia's jaw dropped. So did Munch's. "I'm a father?" he asked, his eyes widened.

Melinda nodded. "Congrats, John." she said.

-----

A few hours later, the whole squad, Casey, Warner, and Huang all sat in Olivia's living room, congradulating the new fathers.

"Hey man, How do you feel, being a first time father?" Fin asked Munch.

Munch looked down at the little boy in his arms. "Amazing and scary as hell." He said. Fin laughed.

Elliot rocked the now content little girl in his arms. "You look so beautiful." he said. "Just like your Moma."

Olivia blushed.

-----

A few hours later, everyone but Elliot and Olivia had left.

"So I'll go get the kids last names changed next week." she said.

Elliot smiled. "Ok."

Elliot grabbed his coat. As Olivia followed him to the door, he suddenly turned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Elliot smiled and Olivia smiled back.

"I'll see you tommorrow." he said. Olivia simply nodded. She knew nothing would ever be the same between them again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. THE END. What did you all think of the ending? I hope it didn't seem too rushed.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story.**

**If you read, please leave a review. Good or Not so good.**


End file.
